


The Tower of Ai (and Its Blessings Within)

by Raging_Nerd



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game), Vocaloid
Genre: Alice Emma and Cole are squad, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Blessed Messiah and The Tower of Ai AU, Conan is a good boy, Daniel Lives, Gen, How Do I Tag, Josh is valid, Kara is a baker, Markus and Leo are good bros, My First Fantasy Fic, Rupert!!, have mercy, uwu~
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-19
Updated: 2018-07-19
Packaged: 2019-06-12 19:06:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15346566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raging_Nerd/pseuds/Raging_Nerd
Summary: Markus Manfred is chosen to be the next Messiah, the only one capable of saving the world with truth. His task is to acquire all Nine Blessings, so that the prophecy might be fulfilled. His friends are extremely supportive of him... That is until they steal the first blessing!Follow Markus as he tries to obtain what is rightfully his, and understand his friends' betrayal.





	The Tower of Ai (and Its Blessings Within)

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to my Blessed Messiah and the Tower of Ai AU. My friends Tomo and Sepira helped me think this up, and I am very thankful to all of them! Please read and enjoy!!
> 
> My tumblr: https://sureillthinkofabetteronelater.tumblr.com
> 
> Tomo's Tumblr: https://partridgeduelist.tumblr.com/
> 
> Sepira's Tumblr: https://sepira-k.tumblr.com

The young man held up the blue mosaic, smiling at the shimmering object.

 

“Excellent work, Markus,” his father beamed learning back in his chair. The young man grinned at him before looking out the window. His brother, Leo, was walking towards their family home, his daily wood income dragging behind him.

 

“Markus,” the brown-haired boy yelled. “Get over here, and help me out!”

 

His father, Carl, rolled his eyes, before allowing him to go.

 

Markus was adopted by the Manfreds when he was eight. Now at age twenty one, he assists around the house with basic home needs. This has been the case ever since his mother, Amelea Manfred passed away.

 

The village in which they lived was quite small, with not much people. It had all the necessities, including a blacksmith run by Luther, a bakery owned by his wife, Kara, and a floral shop, managed by the strange but kind-hearted Ralph. 

 

His father had by far the strangest occupation in the Village of Youth.

 

He was a renowned painter, who, with his family, returned to his home for inspiration.

 

“Sorry Leo,” the younger brother panted, pulling up a cart to transfer the wood.

 

“Yeah, whatever,” the older boy said shrugging, but a hint of a smile played on his lips.

 

Together, the brothers brought the wood into the small shed. Leo would sell all his lumber at the farmer’s market later in the week. It was his way of making money.

 

Markus smiled somberly, reminiscing in the past. He and Leo were never really alike. The latter was always so loud and brash, causing havoc wherever he went. He’s definitely toned down in the recent years, but he still had his rough aura to him. 

 

Markus wasn’t like Leo. He was quiet and kept to himself. He learned to open up and express himself, because of the Manfreds. The young man realized his favourite way to do so, was through art. He picked up painting but didn’t like it as much as mosaics. 

 

That’s how he makes money.

 

It was only after did they finish putting all the lumber away did Carl call for him.

 

“Markus,” his father yelled from the house, and the man tumbled out of the shed.

 

“Yes father!” He responded, running up to meet him. He heard Leo mumble something about “always being the favourite,” but he didn’t care.

 

Carl smiled softly at him. “You’re friends are here.”

 

Markus grinned, before rushing passed his father. Sure enough his three best friends stood outside his front door. 

 

“Markus!” Simon greeted. Josh smiled at him, and North smirked. They were his first friends when he returned to the Village of Youth. 

 

North was a mercenary, who worked underneath Hank and alongside his son Connor. Josh was to be the scribe of the town, as he has been training for most of his adult years. Simon and his twin Daniel were shepherds who lived with their mother. 

 

Markus looked behind Simon, to wave at his brother who nodded his head in return. 

 

“Did you forget that Kara makes her special on the fifth day?” North asked, her voice teasing. 

 

Markus chuckled, shaking his head. “No, not really. Leo made me help him bring in the wood, like he couldn’t do it himself.”

 

His friends laugh, and turn to walk down the path. He follows after them, and soon they fall into step. Even Daniel shares a laugh.

 

The town square was a busy place on the sixth day, but was only bustling in front of the Chapman bakery on the fifth. It was the day Kara made her special grilled peach cobbler. She only ever made it in the summer because that’s when Jerry grew his peaches.

 

He was pulled from his thoughts by loud steps, and the group looked up to see Connor and his brothers running towards them.   
  


Connor, and his twin Conan, were adopted by Hank when he returned from a scouting twenty years ago. Markus didn’t know much of how, as he wasn’t here for it, but does remember Cole, who rushed after his older brothers.

 

“I’m here!” Connor breathed, coming to a stop near them. Conan offered a small wave, and Cole ran off to play with Alice and Emma near the blacksmith’s.

 

“About goddamn time,” North chided, and they continued into Kara’s bakery. Around this time, Markus was sure, Kara should’ve sold out by now (but she usually saves extra for them).

 

The blonde haired woman popped up from the place she was when she saw them.

 

“You came!” She greeted, squeezing them all in hugs. Behind her was Ralph and Jerry, the latter offering a big wave. 

 

They all shyly returned it. The redhead was quite the extrovert.

 

The group of seven took their seats, and squealed when Kara placed the cobblers in front of them. “Here you are!” She grinned, falling into an empty seat by Daniel.

 

North practically melted where she was. “Kara these are always so good!” She praised. “How do you do it every time?”

 

“It’s quite simple, actually,” the baker began, but was quickly interrupted by Alice. 

 

“Mama,” the girl said, flying into her mother’s lap. She quickly greeted everyone else, before turning her full attention to her mother. The thirteen year old opened her mouth to speak, but the words came from another source.

 

“She wants to know if she can go into the fields. She already asked me, but I told her to ask you.” It was the blacksmith, Luther.

 

He took a seat at the table next to Kara, who was now holding a pouting Alice. “It’s too dark now sweetie,” Kara tried, but Alice shook her head. “Mama the sun is now going down, it’s not too dark! And besides, I’ll be with Alice and Cole, nothing to worry about!”

 

Kara frowned, obviously against it, but Markus spoke up for his niece. “I think you should let her Kara. One day she won’t even bother to ask you. Better let her now before she goes deviant.”

 

The woman sighed, looking at her daughter. “Fine,” she said, giving in. “As long as you’re back for bed.”

 

Alice grinned, hopping down from her place in Kara’s lap. She kissed both her parents on their cheeks, before giving Markus a hug.

 

“Thank you,” she yelled, before running off to meet her friends.

 

Kara shook her head, and reached for the cobbler. She screeched when she didn’t feel anything. Looking around the table accusingly, her eyes land on Conan, who so happened to have some in his hand.

 

“Conan Anderson,” she began, her voice taking on that ‘motherly tone.’ “You will give me a piece of that, right?”

 

Conan stiffened in his seat, causing Markus to laugh. The boy was relatively quiet, the more observant and reserved of the Anderson twins. He was training alongside Josh to be a scribe, as he preferred writing to serving as a mercenary. 

 

The boy looked up at her, his grey eyes shimmering. “I’m sorry Kara, but you looked busy. I thought you wouldn’t mind, but I don’t have a problem giving you a share,” the boy said quickly, breaking off a piece of his cobbler.

 

Kara bounced in her seat, and Luther shook his head. She practically grabbed the piece of food from Conan. “Thank you!” She squeaked, before devouring the dessert whole.

 

The residents of the table shared a laugh. Ralph and Jerry soon pulled up chairs to join them, reenacting whatever tale Jerry had began a while before.

 

“Is this the  _ Chapman Bakery _ ,” a brown haired boy asked, walking into the shop. Behind him stood a milky eyed woman, in her hand a staff. Kara stood up, straightening her dress.

 

“It is.” She confirmed, walking towards the duo. “What can I help you with?”

 

The young man smiled, grinning widely. “My name is Rupert and this is my friend Lucy.” He walks towards Kara with hesitant steps. “We’ve travelled a long way from a distant kingdom with a prophecy for the next Messiah.”

 

Rupert looks to Lucy, and the blind woman nods.

 

“We’re looking for Markus Manfred.”

 

The atmosphere in the bakery became tense when Kara shot a wary look at her husband. “He’s here,” Kara said quietly, gesturing for Markus to come.

 

The young man stood next to her, eyes wide with anticipation. Lucy approaches him, and Rupert pulls out a torch from his travel bag.

 

“You, Markus Manfred, have been chosen to be the next Messiah. You have been found worthy, and able to save the world with truth.”

 

Rupert extends the torch to him, the intricately designed object shimmering in the daylight. “It is your duty to go to the Tower of Ai and light this torch with the flames of the nine blessings.”

 

“The nine blessings?” Markus asks, taking the torch from the younger messenger. 

 

Lucy nods, and Rupert continues. “Each blessing is needed if you are to succeed. If you fail to obtain all nine flames the Earth will not be saved.”

 

Rupert smiles at him, his brown eyes sparkling. “We wish you luck, young Messiah.” Lucy bows, and Rupert follows her, stumbling slightly.

 

“But, are you sure?” Markus asks, and Kara places a comforting hand on his shoulder. He misses the comfort when she steps away. “There are probably so many other worthy choices.”

 

Lucy shakes her head, walking towards Markus until she’s right in front of him. “You have been chosen Markus Manfred. It is no longer a matter of ‘ _ am I worthy _ ,’ rather, ‘ _ I must do what I must _ .”

 

The man watches her quizzically, and Lucy must seem to know he doesn’t understand.

 

“You have to be the Messiah. If not the Earth  _ will die _ . Do you understand?”

 

Markus nods, not having much more to say.

 

“Great!” Rupert cheers from where he stands. “It was a pleasure meeting you all.” Lucy walks out the door and he follows her, stopping after a moment.

 

“Good luck, young Messiah. May God be with you.”

 

Markus watches him leave, eyes never leaving the door frame once he’s left.

 

He could’ve sworn he heard people ask if he was alright - if he was okay. 

 

No. 

 

No he wasn’t.

 

He was given a task the preceded anything he had done before. Markus wasn’t ready for this. He couldn’t complete this. This was too heavy of a task. He practically has the weight of the world on his head.

 

He snapped out of his reverie when he felt a gentle hand on his shoulder. Looking up, he met the eyes of Simon, who was gazing at him softly.

 

“Are you alright?”

 

Markus smiles at him, nodding his head. How was he going to explain this to Carl and Leo?


End file.
